Dream Chaser
by Pat2Trivia4Me
Summary: After Daphne bumps into a stranger, he tries to woe her. She told him that she was married, but he follows her into the mall. If ever she needed an instant husband, now was the time. She runs into the arms of a familiar face - Niles. She kisses him in front of the stranger to make him believe they are married. It's the kiss that sparks an evening they won't soon forget.
1. Chapter 1

_Dream Chaser by Patrick Councilor_

Daphne hurried through the Westlake Center like she was in trouble. She zig-zagged through the clusters of shoppers as she kept looking back. Some man was fallowing her and she knew he was still behind her somewhere.

Just moments ago, she had taken a cab to the mall and before she could get inside the mall, she had bumped into a stranger. When she excused herself, the burly man dressed in weathered clothing and smelt of cheap bourbon, snapped at her, "Hey there." Then his cold, dark eyes looked her up and down. "Hey there lady, you out here by your lonesome?"

The mere sight of him, frightened her. She back stepped. "No… I-I'm here to meet me husband."

His bulging eyes shot down. "I don't see a ring on that there finger."

"I have to go," she snapped and with that, she turned on her heels and headed for the entrance of the mall.

"Hold on there baby."

When Daphne reached the door, she glanced back and saw the stranger close behind. Hurrying through the mall and up one floor on the escalators, she looked back to see the stranger hot on her trail. The way he was dressed, he looked so out of place.

She had to find a safe place. Where is mall security when you need them?

Out of the corner of her eye, Daphne spotted a familiar face; Dr. Crane. He was holding a few shopping bags, yet she ran right into his arms and kissed him hard on the mouth. If she ever needed an instant husband, now was the time.

Niles was taken in… into what he didn't know, but he liked it. He was in heaven. He had to take a deep breath just to realize what actually just happened. "Da-Daphne."

"That man." Daphne looked back at the stranger who stopped in his tracks when she had embraced Niles. "That man's been following me."

A rage lit up inside Niles like an inferno. Niles' eyes shot to the big man and the stranger turned and headed back the way he came.

Niles turned back to her. "Daphne, are you alright? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No. Thanks to the likes of you, he didn't get the chance."

"Thank God, because if he had, I would have pummeled him to the very inches of his life."

She was still in his arms and she held him tighter. "Thank you Dr. Crane."

He became a little dizzy with the smell of her hair. "My pleasure Daphne."

"Sorry about the kiss, Dr. Crane. I told him I was married. I think he believes that now."

Niles tried to say something, but he was on cloud nine with a sugar rush to the head after that kiss.

Daphne looked around. "Well, I think he's gone now. I'll be about me shopping."

"I won't hear of it." Niles put his foot down.

Daphne shot him a look. "What?"

"Daphne you're still trembling and there's no way on earth I would let you out of my sight now. I will go with you shopping and see you home safely."

"Dr. Crane, I'm fine now."

"Don't argue with me about this Daphne. That heathen could be waiting for you outside. I couldn't live with myself for a moment letting you walk away from me now. I will see you home safely."

"What about your shopping? Are you here alone?"

"I am no longer alone. You're here with me…. I mean… I was out shopping for my wife, but my shopping is complete."

"You sure you don't mind being my escort?"

The title "escort" rang in Niles hears like a symphony. Where was his mind going with such a word?

"At your service, Miss Moon." He bowed to her. That kiss she bestowed upon him had made his entire week.

The smile she showed him, made him melt. "Alright then. Let's do a little shopping."


	2. Chapter 2

_Dream Chaser by Patrick Councilor_

Niles sat on a leather bench outside the ladies fitting room at the Nordstrom Rack. Daphne stepped out in a full length white dress. His jaw hit the floor.

"So… what do ya think?"

Niles couldn't fight back his smile. He stood as she spun around once. "Oh Daphne, you look stunning, splendid, breathtaking…"

"Dr. Crane, you are so sweet, but you said that about the blue one… and the gray one."

His smile must have been drawn straight from the expression, "The Cat that Ate the Canary". "I'm sorry Daphne. Perhaps you should try them all on again for me to make a solid deduction."

She slapped his arm and called him, "Silly". She turned back toward the fitting rooms.

Niles glanced at his watch. "Oh my, look at the time."

Daphne stopped and spun back around. "Do you have to go?"

"No." Just as soon as he said it, he tried to take his answer back. At least not be so quick to respond. Truth was he didn't have any place to be and really enjoyed being with her. He just didn't want to come across overbearing. "I'm sorry. I mean… this is fun."

"Are you certain? Most men wouldn't want to hang around while their lady-friend shops for clothes."

"Actually, on the contrary, I am having a wonderful time." He took out his handkerchief and wiped his brow. "I have cleared my entire schedule for the evening and will sit here with a smile on my face if I have to sit here the entire night while you try on each and every dress in this clothing establishment."

"That is true." She looked at him with those warm eyes.

"What?" He tried not to stare too longingly into her eyes. He would surely have gotten lost forever. "What is true?"

"You're not like any other men. We get along great together, don't we? You and I?"

Niles had to take a seat as he wiped his forehead once more with his handkerchief. "Yes Daphne. I think we get along great."

"Your wife is more lucky than she realizes. She is."

Niles tucked his hankie back into his jacket. "Thank you Daphne."

"I'll slip back into me own dress. I think I'll take this one."

"Good choice. Then it's off to the shoe section?"

Daphne swallowed and her voice dropped a little. "Dr. Crane, I've only saved enough for the dress."

A certain look of determination came across his face. "Daphne, would you care to dine with me?"

"Tonight?"

"Yes, of course. I would be so honored to purchase a pair of shoes for that dress and we can go somewhere special. You can wear your new outfit."

"Well, what about your wife? Isn't she expecting you to eat with her? And what about Dr. Crane and Mr. Crane? They'll be expecting dinner on time."

"We can call Frasier. He can take Dad out tonight. And Maris… she is dieting and refuses to be in the same room with anything that smells of food. Just the other day, she gained a pound and she blamed it on walking passed the Yankee Candle store."

She laughed a little. "I couldn't ask that of you Dr. Crane."

"You wouldn't be… You're not. I'm asking you. I truly enjoy your company." He waited while she tossed it about in her mind. "Please don't let me dine alone."

"Well… Alright, but I insist that I pay you back for the shoes."

"Thank you Daphne and there is no rush at all to pay me back. I feel you are doing me the favor by joining me for dinner."

"No, thank you Dr. Crane. You are the sweetest man." She placed her hands down on the dress in admiration. "Once we make our purchases, where shall I change into them?"

Niles thought for a moment and then a warm smile arose. "You know what? I have the perfect place in mind for dinner tonight. It's not far from here. We'll just explain that you want to wear the dress to dinner. I'm certain the staff here will allow you to get dressed back here at the fitting rooms."

"Not far from here, eh?" She duplicated his grin. "Nothing too expensive. You're already paying for me shoes."

"No, I can't make any promises like that. My mind's made up. I know exactly where I would like to dine. Remember, you agreed to join me for dinner. So, in retrospect, I should be the one deciding where to go. Is that alright with you?"

Daphne's eyes got misty. "Is that alright with you?" she thought. She never knew any other man who would put his foot down like that and still allow her to have a say so in the matter.


	3. Chapter 3

_Dream Chaser by Patrick Councilor_

Niles carried the dress and shoes she changed out of, in the Nordstrom bag as they walked alone Pine Street. The night breeze blew her new dress back as well as her beautiful brown hair. Niles tried not to stare, but he couldn't help it.

There was a slight sprinkle in the air. "Daphne, here. Take my coat." He started to take his jacket off.

"No, Dr. Crane. It's alright. It's not raining. Not really. This is a perfect night to be out, isn't it?"

"Why, yes it is." He slipped his jacket back on, knowing just how far they had to walk. The breeze blew a whiff of her perfume his way and it made his heart dance a little. "So, how is work?" he asked.

"Work? You mean working with your father?"

"Yes, how is Dad doing?"

"Ornery ol' sod, as always. I do love living there and working with him. How about your work Dr. Crane?"

"Well… Oh! Here's something interesting. I am working with a patient who believes she can foresee the future."

"She's psychic?" she said as she looked his way.

"No, actually, she thinks she is living one day in the past and her visions of the future are what she is actually seeing today."

"Oh my, that sounds awfully complicated."

"Yes, there is definitely a reality separation. Rather than trying to solve her problem right away, we are actually going deeper into it to find the source that caused this separation."

"Oh my. How are the sessions going?"

"Progression is very slow."

"Well, I'm glad that she's in your care."

"Thank you Daphne. That's very sweet of you to say." Niles stepped up to the door. "Here we go." They had only walked up two blocks. He opened the door for her.

Ruth's Chris Steakhouse was illuminatingly lit with soft amber lighting. Niles put his free hand to the small of her back as he led her inside.

"Oh my," Daphne said with a pretty grin. "This is nice."

"Daphne, that dress really is...""

"Breathtaking, splendid, stunning?" she repeated his very words from when they were in Nordstrom.

He grinned. "Yes, all of those."

They walked up to the greeting desk. "Do you have a reservation?" the blonde lady wearing a name tag that read "Sasha" said.

"Unfortunately, no," Niles said. He gave his name and party number. "How long of a wait do you anticipate for a table?"

"Ten, maybe fifteen minutes."

"That would be great."

"You can sit at the bar or have drinks up at the tables by our front door while you wait."

"Thank you Sasha." He turned to Daphne. "Let me check our shopping bags in at the coat check."

When they settled in to the area just off from the front door at a small table, a drink waiter approached them in no time. They ordered drinks.

"This is very nice. Have you come here before Dr. Crane?"

He nodded to her. "Yes, on occasions."

She looked around. "Judging by the looks of this place, the food must be very good."

His eyes danced as they looked into hers. "I think you will be pleasantly impressed."

"I want to thank you ever so for helping me out the way you did this afternoon."

The waiter brought the drinks and they thanked him.

"It was my pleasure and my honor. I still can't believe how well you bounced back from that horrible experience."

She took a sip of her cosmopolitan. "It was scary, but just for a moment."

"Oh, how so?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. I guess I always feel safe when I'm with you." Her smile made him smile twice as big.


	4. Chapter 4

_Dream Chaser by Patrick Councilor_

By the time their table was ready, they hadn't had much of their drinks. This was fine with Niles because he wanted to order a nice red wine with their meals. The waitress, KT, lead them back to a table by the open-countered kitchen. On the wall was a ten, maybe twelve, by eight foot mirror. Daphne commented on that as they took their seats. To the other wall was the wine housing in a six glass door refrigerator. The dim amber lighting set quite a wonderful mood.

KT gave them a wine list, but Niles knew what he wanted. He asked Daphne if she didn't mind if he chose the wine. He ordered, "We'll have a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon from Napa Valley."

"Very good sir." She took the listing, gave them menus to view and told them that she'd be right back to take their order.

"Napa Valley Dr. Crane? I'm a little surprised that you didn't order French." Daphne batted her eyes at him. "It sounds delicious."

"Although French wine is paramount in its own standing, Napa Valley won an official tasting in Paris at the Paris Wine tasting of 1976."

"Oh, I didn't know that."

"Oh yes, they presented their finest Chardonnays and an assortment of reds. Bordeaux wines from France and Cabernet Sauvignon from Napa Valley…" He stopped short. "I'm sorry Daphne. I didn't intend to bore you with my fascination of wines."

"Don't be silly." She noticed their server approaching them with the wine. "I think it's about to pay off."

The server poured Niles a shallow glass to sample. Niles approved and the wine was served. "Have you made a decision or would you like some more time?"

He read her nametag. "KT, could we give us a few more minutes." He knew what he wanted, but wanted to give Daphne more time.

When the server left, Daphne opened her menu. "Oh my, Niles. Look at these prices."

"Please don't look at the prices. It's not about the cost tonight. Let's just unwind and have a good evening. Try your wine."

She took a drink and held in on her pallet for a few moments. "Wow. This is incredible."

They touched glasses. "Thank you for joining me Daphne."

"My goodness. You keep treating me like this and you may have a hard time getting rid of me."

Niles smiled and hid it behind a long drink of his wine. That comment felt good.

"Is there something you would suggest?" she asked from the other side of her menu.

"I tend to favor the New York Strip."

"Oh, that sounds good."

When the server returned, Daphne ordered her steak and ordered it well done. She also ordered a baked potato.

Niles ordered his New York Stip.

"And how would you like that?"

"Medium, not a true pink, but not a mauve either…" He looked over at Daphne who was grinning at him. Perhaps he was carrying this just a bit too far. "Ah… and I'll have the broiled tomatoes…Oh, and the creamed spinach." He then added salads for the both of them.

"Very well sir. The plates are very hot. They will be coming to your table at about 400 degrees, so please be careful. If you feel that your steak isn't cooked quite well enough, you can cut it up and face it to the plate to cook a little more."

Daphne smiled. "Oh my, that's impressive."

"It sure is," Niles concurred as he handed KT the menus.

Daphne reached out and placed her hands on his. "Doctor Crane, thank you so for inviting me to dinner. This is an incredible night."

"Yes, it is. And you are more than welcome."


	5. Chapter 5

_Dream Chaser by Patrick Councilor_

Daphne's steak was melting in her mouth with extraordinary flavors that she just couldn't believe. She looked over at Niles who was enjoying his meal just the same. She watched him – staring at him in admiration with an uprising grin that she couldn't control. "This is just like a dream."

"I know what you mean," he responded, "this meal is wonderful."

"No, the meal is just the icing on the top. This whole evening is just wonderful like an unbelievable dream."

Niles looked more longingly into her eyes. "Why yes. I agree."

"You're wonderful company."

"Thank you Daphne. This IS such a pleasure. We should do this more often."

Daphne couldn't stop smiling at him. "That would be wonderful."

After savoring their meals and the splendid wine, Niles could not sell the consideration for deserts to Daphne. They were both full and satisfied.

KT returned. "How about some desert or after dinner coffee?"

Niles turned to Daphne and flexed an eyebrow. "Oh, how about coffee?"

It made her laugh. "No, Doctor Crane. I've had all that I can handle."

"Very well, I shall not twist your arm."

"I'll bring your bill," KT said and off she went.

"I've had such a wonderful evening," Daphne said. "From the time I ran into you, it has been so fun. I really like spending time with you."

Nile nodded. "I think you're someone very special too."

The bill came and Niles paid. He escorted her to the front of the restaurant where he reclaimed their bags from the coat check. Before they headed for the door, Niles had taken off his jacket and placed it over Daphne's shoulders. She felt some warmth. More than just the jacket. His hands on her shoulders seem to fill her with warmth. It couldn't be the wine. It wouldn't kick in like that just at the feel of his touch. He was standing behind her, so she turned her head to kiss him on the cheek.

Niles turned into the kiss and their lips touched. The floor trembled. Was it an earthquake? No, it must have been the buckling of his knees. Her lips were so soft and he caught the scent of her perfume in her hair. God as his witness, time had stopped all together. The waiter at the north end of the establishment was handing a customer a receipt, one of the chefs was in the middle of flipping a steak, and the greeter was in the middle of a sneeze. The only things that didn't seem to stop in time was the warm breath from Daphne upon his cheek, his heart thundering in his chest and this magical feeling that seemed to warm his entire body and make his chest feel like it was glowing.

The moment was tender and timeless. He'd never had time stop for him like that; as if he was able to stop time at the most absolute perfect moment.

Suddenly, time caught back up with them. The ambient noise of customer's conversations kicked back up, people were moving around them again, and he slowly withdrew from the kiss.

"Oh my, Doctor Crane." Her voice was as soft as a whisper. No, softer than that; almost as soft as that kiss. She was blushing.

He tried to speak. "I'm… I'm sorry Daphne." He took a deep breath and blinked ever so slowly. He wanted to take one last savoring moment to take in that kiss. You never you recover from something like that, he told himself. Not fully. "I hope I didn't offend you."

She looked back at him. "No… No, Doctor Crane. I actually liked it."


	6. Chapter 6

_Dream Chaser by Patrick Councilor_

Niles opened his eyes from his deep slumber. He took in a healthy breath and slowly let it out. What a magical night.

He looked over and found Daphne lying next to him. He reached over and kissed the top of her head. She smiled and moved over to rest her head on his chest. "Good morning."

"Good morning my love." He kissed her again, only this time on the cheek.

"Is Maris awake? I think we should tell her everything."

"Oh very funny." He gave her a nudge. He reached over and took the ring box from his side of the bed. "I think this is yours." He opened the box.

"Doctor Crane, are you proposing to me?"

Niles smiled and kissed her on the lips. "I do love you." He looked down at the wedding band with the engagement ring attached and remembered their conversation three days ago.

[THREE DAYS EARLIER]

Daphne walked into the living room at the Montana where Niles was reading the newspaper. "Niles, take a look at this." She held out her ring hand.

"Oh yes, that IS a beautiful ring."

"No silly, I've got a ding in me wedding band."

Niles put his paper down and took her hand to take a better look. "How did that happen?"

"I don't know. Maybe when I was doing the dishes."

"Phileep at the jewelry store can have that buffed out in no time."

"Could you give him a call?"

"Now?!"

"Please Niles. This is me wedding band, we're talking about and I'm very proud of it."

Niles flipped his phone open and dialed. After a brief chat with Phileep, he told Daphne. "He needs three days to have it buffed out."

"Really Niles. That's an awfully long time."

He grabbed her and pulled her to hold in his lap. "Well my love, if it's bothering you that much, I can take it in today."

"Oh, thank you Niles." She took her ring off and gave it to him.

"Now?!"

"I'm sorry love. I do want to get it in so I can get it back."

Niles stole a kiss. "Alright, I'll go right now."

She got off his lap. "Me hand feels so naked without it."

"Well, it will be back on your finger in three days, where it belongs."

"Niles." She stopped him before he got to the door. "It's almost feels like before we were married."

"Oh…" By Niles expression, it was obvious he didn't know where this was going.

"How about a little play acting?"

"Do…. you want me to get your nurse's outfit?"

"No silly. I mean, why don't we play like I'm still living with Martin and Frasier, before we got together?"

"Oh, alright," the spring returned to his voice. "Let's meet on Thursday. I'll have your ring back by then."

"Alright, where shall we meet?"

"Westlake Center. We'll pretend that I'll be there shopping."

"Brilliant."

[PRESENT DAY]

Niles slid the ring back on her finger and they kissed.

"That was so romantic Niles."

"It sure was." Then his voice changed pitch, "But that stalker at the mall really bothered me."

"He was just following me. Poor bloke was probably trying to just get me number."

His voice remained firm. "Daphne, I was concerned."

"You were there to protect me."

"What if I wasn't? What if you couldn't find me at that time?"

"I grew up with a fist full of brothas and I have the experience to have cleaned his clock."

"And I can't believe you stayed in character after that."

"Like I said, you were there to protect me."

"Well, I was telling the truth about shopping for my wife at the mall."

She lifted her head. "You were? What did you buy me?"

"Godiva chocolates."

She gave him an Eskimo kiss. "Thank you Niles. I love Godiva."

He kissed her passionately. "I love you so, Daphne."

"I love you too, Doctor Crane."

"Oh, you." He tickled her and made her laugh.

"Oh, and that kiss," she said.

"Which one, the one in the mall or the one at the restaurant?"

"Both. But the one at the restaurant was incredible."

"It certainly was."

"Kiss me like that again Niles."

"Well alright, but I can't guarantee that I'll have such a speedy recovery this time."

She giggled. "I'll happily risk it."

He slowly brought his lips to hers.

~ FIN ~


End file.
